A Director Who CAN Communicate
by Thindy
Summary: Toby gets interviewed


TITLE: "A Director Who CAN Communicate"

AUTHOR: Cindy ()

RATING: AA  
>CHARACTERS: Toby and Piper (no not that one)<p>

SUMMARY: Toby gets interviewed. Sunny's September Challenge!

POV: Piper

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have. Prologue

I am not sure why I was given this specific job as I am only a newcomer to the magazine. However, I have accepted the challenge of it and have vowed to do the best job that I can.

My editor has sent me off to do a report on an uptight employee of the White House. His name is Toby Ziegler and he is the Communications Director for the President of the United States

Yes I know what you're thinking. What exactly does one do when that is their title? Is it some kind of fancy word for media man? Does he spend all day in some small cubicle calling reporters to show up whenever the President leaves the building?

Well I took it upon myself to spend a few days getting to know Toby Ziegler the Director. I poured over dozens of articles relating to this mystery man and what I learned is the following:

Mr. Ziegler is a man to be reckoned with. He is feared by those who go against him and yet he is loved by those who slug along side him in that big old White House.

Ziegler is the man behind the President. Of course there are many more that go along with him. But when you hear the words coming out of our beloved President, they are Ziegler's words. And they are very powerful ones at that.

I bet there isn't anyone of us who can't recall a certain line that President Bartlet has spoken that we ourselves have favoured and quoted repeatedly. In actuality we are not quoting President Josiah Bartlet. Nope, we are in fact quoting Toby Ziegler.

So who is this man who demands only the best from those he does business with on a daily basis? Well should you read on, I think you will be as surprised as I was when I found out.

This is the story of a man who works desperately to control the atmosphere surrounding him in the workplace. And it is also about a plain and simple man who when he goes home is only the director of his own abode.

A Director Who Does Good With His Communications by Piper

I was at first apprehensive when I was given the task of interviewing Toby Ziegler. It wasn't because I didn't feel up for the job. It was just that I had expected my first real report to be on someone important. And to me, the Director of Communications wasn't where it was at.

Too make things worse it took me what seemed like forever to get through to Ziegler's office for an appointment. After endless calls he did finally agree to see me. But they were to be on his terms. Already I wasn't liking this.

Mr. Ziegler chose the White House to hide behind. I was hoping for a more public environment considering this was a personal interview and didn't have anything to do with the White House at all.

Talk about intimidation. Entering the White House for a tour when I was just a kid was quite impressive. But it was nothing like entering it in my 30th year, and going beyond the boundaries the standard tour.

I was lead to a large room with a table big enough to feed the building complex I usually hold myself up in. It wasn't as bright as one would expect for such a large room but what the lights lacked, the natural beauty of the outdoors provided through its large windows.

I opened my carrying bag which is approximately the same as a beach bag. It's just something that I have always been comfortable carrying around. I'm a laptop kind of girl but today I decided to go with just your basic pencil and notebook.

It didn't take me long to get setup. The lady who brought me in here told me that Mr. Ziegler wouldn't be much longer than a couple of minutes. As I glance at my watch again for the fifth time I realize it has been six so far. I begin to tap my pencil against the hard cold table.

Finally the door opens and in and walks Mr. Ziegler looking none too pleased to be here as I am. I stand up but he tells me to sit back down. I offer my hand which he shakes softly and then pulls himself a seat.

"Good morning Mr. Ziegler. My name is Piper and I am from People Magazine," I tuck my hair behind my ear and I notice that he is watching me.

"Toby," he says with a blank expression. "And you failed to mention your surname. I assume you do have one?"

"I'm sorry?" I say again tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Don't be sorry Piper. I just figured that since you knew who I was, it would only be considerate of you to inform me who you were."

I am not sure if this is his way of intimidating me or if he is seriously just curious as to my last name. I finally manage to whisper, "Fritchley."

"It's nice to meet you Piper Fritchley," he smiles. Not bad if you ask me. "That's an unusual name you have there. Piper. I have never heard of it."

"My parents were big fans of Piper Laurie," I answer feeling as if I needed to defend my name and my parents at the same time.

"Her real name was Rosetta Jacobs," he responds.

"Excuse me?" I ask him not knowing what he's talking about.

"Piper Laurie. Her real name was Rosetta Jacobs." A slight pause and then, "I too am a fan."

"That's nice," I say tucking that damn string of hair that won't stay behind my ear.

"I guess it would have been simpler to just tell you that I think you have a beautiful name," he says catching me off guard. I just smile and continue tapping my pencil.

"I'm sorry Piper. This isn't something I have done before and I am a bit nervous," he confesses as he folds his hands onto the table. "Woo, this is cold." He takes notice of the cold table as I too did earlier.

"How does someone in your job field become uncomfortable doing an interview?"

"I didn't say uncomfortable. I said nervous. (beat) But now that you mention it these seats are somewhat uncomfortable."

Another smile. I find myself enjoying the ability to watch him fidget in all his nervousness. "I promise not to bite," I reply.

He laughs this time and his smile is even wider than the previous one. He has eyes that dance and if you stare into them too long you almost become hypnotized by them. "Why are you nervous then Mr. Ziegler? I would expect this to be just another meeting in your day."

"Please call me Toby. When you say Mr. Ziegler I feel the need to scan the room for my father. And as for this being another day, well it is true I have meetings after meetings. But they are business. This one isn't and I'm not used to that."

"Would you rather we cancel?" I pray that he doesn't. Not so much of the chance of being fired if I don't complete this assignment but more for the fact that I enjoy being near him. I find him mysterious.

"No. I promised that I would do this and I always keep my promise. (pause) Can I get you something to drink? Coffee or maybe a tea?" He stands up partially expecting to go and fetch a beverage.

"No thank you. I am fine." He sits back down. His nervous look comes back. "Mr. Ziegler…Toby," I correct myself. "I have been asked to do a story on you regarding your involvement with CAN. Can I ask you how you first came involved with this organization?"

Toby clears his throat and straightens out his tie before he responds. "Josh Lyman who is the Deputy Chief of Staff got involved a couple of years ago. One day we were at lunch and he confided to me the benefits of this cause and how they needed help. I thought it was something that I felt deserved my attention and since I had a bit of extra time I could devote myself too."

"CAN stands for Cure Autism Now," I wasn't finished speaking when he interrupts me.

"That is correct," he nods his head. "Cure Autism Now is a non-profit organization of parents, clinicians and scientists dedicated to finding effective biological treatments, prevention and a cure for autism and related disorders. Many celebrities participate which is always a bonus because they draw in people which bring in money for the funding."

"Is there someone close to you who is affected with this disorder?"

"No. I had never met anyone with autism until I joined CAN."

"What is it that you do exactly with CAN?"

"Well," he leans back and crosses his arms against his chest. "I spend time with children of single parents who need to do errands, or maybe just require a break. I read to them and I play with them when they let me." He stops for a few seconds and smiles. I assume he is reminiscing about a past memory.

"When I get the chance I go to various charities to raise money for funding and I talk to just about anyone at conventions who are willing to take the time to learn about autism."

"That is very charitable of you," that wasn't how I wanted to word it but it was how it came out.

"I'm not a Doctor, nor do I hold any sort of medical training. I'm just a guy who likes kids and who feels that these ones are special. Atleast they are to me."

"I am sure you make a difference in each child's life. Does that make you feel better at the end of the day?"

"No. It makes me feel good throughout my entire day. I don't do this for appraise or reward. I do it because it not only makes me feel as though I am making a difference in the world, but as though I am in each child I come into contact with."

"Has belonging to this organization changed your life in anyway?"

"It doesn't get me dates or anything," he stops to laugh and then becomes serious again. "But it has changed my outlook on life. I don't take certain things for granted as I use to. I am more appreciative of what my life has to offer."

"You mentioned that it has changed your outlook on life. Can I ask what your life was like before you joined CAN?"

"It wasn't anything special. I went to work and I went home. Then I got up in the morning and did the same thing again."

"So you felt as if you were just coasting through life?"

"Coasting. That's a good word. I like that."

"Thank you," I respond tucking my hair once more.

"You should really invest in a pin."

"Pardon?"

Toby points to my hair that has fallen from behind my ear again. "Your hair. You should pin it back since it seems to not want to stay."

I feel so completely stupid. "I'm sorry," I begin to blush. Is there anywhere to crawl out of in here?

"You have a nice smile," he says blushing himself. When I look up at him he diverts his eyes away from mine.

Clearing my throat I begin to tap my pencil. He continues the prior conversation. "Getting back to your question regarding coasting…I guess you could say that. I didn't have anyone at home waiting up for me and life didn't seem to be knocking on my door with a lot of excitement."

"And now?" I dare ask. I hold my breath as I wait for his answer.

"And now?" He repeats in a flirtatious tone.

"Is there someone waiting at home for you when you finish your day?" I exhale.

"Is this on the record or off?"

Is he flirting with me? Please let him be flirting with me. "Off," I am amazed that I actually came out and said that.

Toby tilts his head a bit and relinquishes his arms from his chest. "Nope," he says it slowly and I watch the way his mouth moves. It sounds as if it is making a popping sound.

I begin to squirm. "May I ask you an off the record question?"

"Sure," I answer hoping it was for my phone number.

"Is there someone waiting for you when you get home?"

I say, "Nope," the same way as he did and he grins.

"That is good to know," is all he says.

I struggle to find another question worthy of our readers. "Um," I am at a loss.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Toby asks me with concern.

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"How about I tell you more about CAN?"

Oh my God. Can I be anymore of a moron? I am blowing this interview so bad. I can't find my voice right away so instead I just nod my approval.

"Okay," Toby begins and I prepare to take notes. "So far CAN has raised over ten million dollars that goes to help in finding a cure.

Cure Autism Now has come to believe that early detection, prevention, treatment and eventually a cure for autism is indeed possible. Hopefully with a better commitment of money and understanding it will become only a matter of time. It is very important that this generation of beautiful children slip away from us because of this disorder."

He stops long enough for me to catch up with my writing. "There was a time not too long ago when families with an autistic child were told to place that child in an institution and to live their lives as if the child didn't exist. That was their way of dealing with autism. At CAN they're confident that the last chapter in the lives of the children with autism has yet to be written. And that is something that I have come to believe in deeply."

I am in awe of this man. I have met many men in my lifetime and not one of them can compare to Toby Ziegler. They are all to self absorbed with themselves and their career to take time out of their own life and do as this man does.

I don't think anything in my article could come close to giving this man as much justice as he deserves. He works hard for what he believes in both his business and personal life.

I have a new found respect for Toby Ziegler. "I think you are amazing," I confide.

He seems surprised at my declaration. It's as if he has never been praised before for being a good person."

"I wouldn't say amazing," he tries to downplay.

"I would," I say standing my ground. "You work for the President of the United States. Your entire job revolves around trying to make this world we live in a better place. And once that duty is complete you head off to a child that the majority of American's wouldn't give the time of day for. I don't know how many 44 year old men can say the same."

I pause for a second or so. "If that's not amazing then I don't know what is."

"That's very nice of you to say Piper."

"I thought it needed to be said. I try to say what I feel needs to be told."

"You do it well," there he goes grinning again.

"How is it you know my age?" He asks going back to what I had said a few seconds earlier.

"Let's just say I've done my homework," I answer slyly.

"I see," he says pulling on his navy blue suit jacket. He taps his fingers on the table before me.

"Well, that should just about cover it," I say gathering my papers and straightening them out. "Hopefully I have done as Sunny has hoped I would achieve with this."

"Who is Sunny?" He is now slouched and leaning on his elbow with his hand holding up his handsome face.

"She's my editor."

"Well you tell her that I will be more than happy to sit down with you again should she require it."

I am trying hard not to throw myself across the table at him. There is just something so sexually appealing about him that I can't quite put my finger on. Although I sure would like the opportunity to try.

"I will pass the message on."

"Before you leave may I ask you a personal question?"

I hesitate before answering. Then I tuck my hair for what seems like the 50th time and shrug my shoulders saying, "Sure."

"How does a single 29 year old feel about having dinner with say someone who is 44?" He blinks his eyes in a flirtatious manner and I can't help but laugh.

I am also taken back that he knows my age. "How did you know I was 29?"

"The same way I know that you will be 30 on November 3rd," he replies with a smirk. "I did my homework too."

I just stood there with my mouth ajar. He laughs at me but not in an insulting way. "Piper, I don't enter a meeting without knowing exactly who it is I am up against. It's part of my job."

I still say nothing. Finally I ask, "Did you know my last name?"

Toby's face turns a slight reddish shade. "I confess that I did indeed. I hope that it doesn't offend you."

My heads shaking but my mind is racing. "Why did you ask me then?"

"I wanted to test your strength. It's a habit of mine. I always like to know the kind of person I am dealing with. (pause) Besides you're the first woman to get this close to me and receive intimate details of my personal life with the exception of CJ since my divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that you're divorced."

"Don't be. I'm not." We share a laugh. "Are you offended at my having deceived you?"

"No of course not. I would probably have done the same."

"I bet you don't think I'm still amazing," he says teasing.

Softly I answer, "Yes I do."

"I understand if you don't wish to have dinner with me. It was forward of me to ask of you since we just met."

"No, No. I would love to." Did I just accept a date?

"Then it's a date."

Apparently I did. I was ready to leave when he offered his hand to me once more. "Can I call you later on tonight?"

He was still holding my hand. "I'll be looking forward to it."

We said our goodbyes and I left the building that I had been dreading about visiting. I entered miserable and nervous and I left happy and nervous.

I had a date with Toby Ziegler.

Epilogue

I am sitting at dining table for two typing like mad to get this article ready for print. The information was approved with Sunny and I was going to be published with my first feature story.

Scattered on my table were photos of Toby that had been taken by Karen, People's photographer. She gave me which pictures she thought were most appealing.

From there it was my decision to pick the final one that would go with the article. I stopped typing and picked the photo's back up. They were all so lovely but only one stood out of me the most.

It was a shot of Toby with a little boy named Jacob sitting on his lap. Toby was reading a book about Clifford the big red dog.

He looked born for the role he was photographed playing. A stir on my couch drew my attention from my work. Laying on my couch was Toby. He had obviously drifted off while I finished my article.

I had promised him I would be fifteen minutes and he said he would happily wait. That was about a half hour ago I notice as I take a quick glance at the clock.

I released a deep sigh and got up and went over to where he was. I touched him softly on the arm from behind the couch. We have been seeing each other for two weeks now and it has been the best two weeks of my life.

I felt myself being pulled and it wasn't until I was in mid air against my couch that I realized it was Toby pulling me over onto him.

After I landed completely on him I pushed my hair back and chuckling, I gazed into his eyes. "Hi," I said.

"Hi there," he responded. "I believe your fifteen minutes are up."

"I believe you are right," I leaned into him and pressed my mouth onto his. When I came up for air I rolled off of Toby who sat up.

"I almost forgot. I have something for you," he began searching his jacket.

"Ahh Toby you shouldn't have. The flowers were more than enough," I motioned to the yellow roses he had brought me earlier on. They were my favourite flower.

"But this is even better," he handed me a square box that was wrapped in gold paper. I accepted the gift and quickly tore it open.

When I noticed what was inside I began to laugh. The box was filled with various sized pins and clips.

I found the gesture so romantic. I held his face in both my hands and gave him a long passionate kiss. "I thought you could use those," he said when we had finished our embrace.

"I'll cherish them forever," I said in return and brought my lips back to his. I wasn't coming for air anytime soon this time!


End file.
